A hypodermic injection needle is typically formed from an elongated tube having a fluid-conducting lumen and a sharpened end for penetrating soft epidermis, flesh, or tissue to inject fluid.
Injection needle designs usually require excessive penetration force to urge the needle end through the soft tissue for dispensing fluid. Furthermore, injection needles often cause soft tissue coring, or when a portion of the penetrated soft tissue through becomes lodged in the lumen adjacent the needle end. Higher penetration force and tissue coring requires the fluid to be injected under higher pressure.
All of these problems result in patient discomfort, patient pain, tissue inflammation, longer healing times, and the inefficient dispersal of injected fluid.
This invention solves these problems with an injection needle with a multi-surface penetration end which stretches soft tissue with minimal cutting upon insertion.
This stretching reduces patient discomfort, the force required for urging needle into the soft tissue, and soft tissue coring. The structure of the multi-surface needle decreases the penetration footprint of the needle into the soft tissue around the needle penetration site, reducing tissue inflammation and increasing healing time. The needle also contains dual injection openings on opposing sides, behind the penetration end to discharge injected fluid over a wider area with lower pressure.